baguettetwofandomcom-20200215-history
BAGUETTE TWO
BAGUETTE TWO, also known as Battle Among Gelatins Using Expertise to Take Everything to Win Outstandingly, is an object camp made by Novakobx22, and is a fan-made reboot of the original BAGUETTE by carykh. History The idea of the camp began sometime in November 2017, but how that idea came to mind isn't known. It wouldn't be until December 10, 2017, that spots for sign-ups were opened, all of which were taken within 24 hours. The camp began on December 18, 2017. On February 5, 2018, it was announced that the camp would go through a revamp to include more story. Structure BAGUETTE TWO's episodes are usually structured into 2 parts. A and B. A parts are the part of an episode where the elimination ceremony is held and where the next eliminated contestant is revealed. These parts also reveal the next challenge. B parts show the results of the challenge and also shows which team is up for elimination. The style of the camp is heavily inspired by BAGUETTE and Battle for BFDI, featuring tokens and gelatins from BAGUETTE, while most of the assets are drawn in the style of BFB. The only person in the camp that still had the old BFDI style is the co-host, DVD, but his body assets have been converted to the normal BFB style beginning in 4A. Also starting in 4A, the camp will begin experimenting with storylines. Characters will get personalities and actually interact with each other, backstories will be told, and more. Characters * Host: ??? * Co-Host: ??? * Lime: Ishan Ranjith * Lemon: Mario Pants * Cherry: PixarFilmsFanBoy * Tangerine: braveman30 * Banana: Coolchickenwing6 * Bubble Gum: JacksBlog * Lychee: Lou FoxyBun * Acai: Hummusracer * Poop: east3myway * Oreo: Retzyn * Fruit Punch: A Doctor Who * Cola: AlephBet * Cotton Candy: Pink Temmie99 * Mango: Bow Inanimate Insanity * Creamy Strawberry: Aguie279 Likes Yoylecake * Pineapple: Jimbo's Dad * Vanilla: Jaydon Norman * Margarita: IGPichu Items There are two categories for items. Powerups and Decorations. Powerup items are meant to give you or someone else at elimination an advantage/disadvantage. The list of powerup items are shown here: * Win Token - Slices half of your votes * Immunity Token - Gives you immunity from elimination * Revenge Token - Gives someone else half of your votes * First Token - If a person uses an Immunity Token at elimination, this will make their token invalid, thus putting them back up for elimination (the user of the First Token must be in the team that is up for elimination). * Freeze Juice - Freezes someone, preventing them from using any items. * Yoylecake - Turns you into metal. * Fork Repellent - All items used against you are invalid Decoration items are for decorating your own Confessional Room. Powerup items can be given as a prize for winning a challenge or at random, and both powerup items and decoration items can be found for sale in the BAGUETTE Catalogue. Trivia * Coffee and Root Beer were first planned to be part of the contestant list, but they were scrapped since they looked too similar to Cola and Poop. Mango and Vanilla replaced them. * 4 from ''Battle for BFDI ''was originally planned to be the main host of the show, with X being his co-host. This idea was scrapped however, to keep with the no-host nature of the original BAGUETTE. * DVD, the secondary mascot of Novakobx22, was also planned to be a host at one point. However, he was made into the official elimination ceremony host in 3A. * One of the items featured was going to be Non-Slip Shoes So Ha from Battle for Dream Island. This item was scrapped in favor of the Fork Repellent from Battle for BFDI. * At one point, giving contestants the ability to customize their gelatin to their liking was considered.